GrellXReader - Fazing You
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Grell Sutcliff smirked to himself and said, "Stupid woman, how can she continuously insult me while telling her diary that she loves me?" "Did that surprise you, my darling ?" He asked you in a surprisingly manly sexy voice. You gulped and you felt your face burning into ten shades of red. "Wh-why did you do that?" You stuttered. Gosh! That was your first kiss! GrellXReader! R&R!


"Boo!" You stared blankly at the red-head grim reaper who tried to scare the hell out of you for the twenty-ninth time on that day—only to fail miserably yet again. This kind of occurrence was already included in your every day schedule. You're an official member of the _Shinigami_ Dispatch Association and unfortunately, the stupid slacker, Grell Sutcliff, is your partner. Despite being labeled as that, he's your best friend. You've been with him for as long as you can remember. That meant that you've been putting up with his stupid obsession over none other than the infamous Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You've been getting headaches from his stupid ranting as to why _Will-kun _and _Bassy _could ignore a _lady _like him, err … her (?). Of course you always listened to him like any best friend would do. You stared impassively at the stupid face of your best friend for a few more minutes before walking toward your chair. You have a lot of work to do and Grell has no plan on helping you. _Shame on his stupid face,_ you thought. "What? I failed again?" Grell dramatically asked you as he walked behind you.  
"I guess so." Was your short reply as you sat on your chair. You immediately grabbed the reports that you need to finish that day.  
"_, I swear I will devise a plan that will scare the hell out of you! Hahaha!" He laughed like he just lost his wit. _Oh wait, that has been his case ever since_, you thought as you let out a sigh. He already tried every possible way just to scare you, but none of that worked. "What could possibly scare you?" He thought out loud. You took a brief glance at him and saw him tapping his index finger on his chin—thinking about all possible ways that might make your heart jump out of your chest because of shock. _Stupid, I'm scared of losing you, _you sadly thought. Yes, as much as you hate to admit it, you've been in love with this stupid, _Bassy_-obsessed and dense red-head reaper in front of you. He can be _very _stupid and oblivious and not to mention, handful, but these are included in the reasons as to why you fell for him. It's not like you can stop your stupid heart from beating wildly when he's near you. You always fell for him over and over again every time he called your name. Well, he can always make you laugh at the end of the day.  
"Your face is scary enough, Grell." You said impassively without looking at him. Your eyes were glued on the reports you're busy with.  
"Hey! How could you say that to a lady?!"  
"Grell, if you don't have any plan on helping me, might as well consider leaving first as a favor. I have a lot of work to do." You calmly said as you continued to work on your—both your and Grell's—report.  
"Fine!" He pouted at you before dramatically walking out of your office. You sighed heavily as your shoulders slumped on your chair. If he could only realize your feelings. _No! _You are not so going to confess to that stupid _thing _no matter what! You are his best friend and furthermore, he won't ever look at you like that. He has _Bassy _and _Will-kun _in his very feminine heart. You always felt a pang of pain when Grell talked about his undying crush for those two. But it's not like you would yell at him to stop talking about them because you're jealous. And no, you would not even _admit_ you are jealous with _males _even though it's obvious. You can be very _tsundere _at times. You two will never be more than best friends. He only sees you as a friend that's why you thought that confessing to him would only make things awkward between the two of you.  
At least that's what you thought.

* * *

Grell strolled around every place he could go to after being kicked out of your office by none other than you yourself_. Hmph! Why is she so cold these past few days? I can't believe she kicked me out! _He thought half-angrily and half-worriedly. And then something popped in his brain—_if he has one. _He walked to the direction of your house until he reached your front door. He got the keys inside his pocket and unlocked your door. Yes, you gave him a spare key. It's not like you wanted to! You just have no choice because he threatened you that he would always have his _fabulous_ entrance via your windows. You wouldn't want to spend so much money for new sets of window glasses. Grell made his way to your room and spotted a black notebook on your bed. He went closer to see what it is and read the word 'diary' which is printed in fancy-looking letters. "Ha! Now, let me know your secrets!" Grell said between maniacal laughs before smiling a smile of victory with his toothy grin. He set his body comfortably on your bed and started reading what could be possibly written in your precious diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Grell Sutcliff is the most stupid thing on earth that I ever encountered!_

"—Hey! How dare she call me stupid _thing _in her freaking diary?!" He complained after reading the first sentence. And then he continued reading while suppressing himself from tearing the diary into halves.

_He always talked about that demon. Bassy here, Bassy there. Sebas-chan this, Sebas-chan that. Then William's matter would follow suit. Afterwards, he would always complain about the way those two brutally kicked him out yet again. To be honest, I want him to stop pursuing those two anymore. But it's not like I can say that to him out loud. I don't want him to get hurt, but I don't want him to hate me either. I don't want Grell Sutcliff—the most stupid thing in the world—to hate me. He's the most important person to me. Diary, I know this sounds creepy, but I'm in love with that stupid thing. He's just too damn dense to notice it, but being able to be around him as his best friend is more than enough for me. I want him to be happy._

Grell could only wide his orbs in shock at what he just read. He was rendered speechless for a few more moments. He smirked to himself and said, "Stupid woman, how can she continuously insult me while telling her diary that she loves me?" He then put down the diary on its place and walked out of your house.

* * *

"Here, William." You said tiredly as you handed the reports to him.  
"That _thing_ didn't do his part again?" He asked you as he scanned your work.  
"Yes, but I can always manage." You said as you massaged your temples. William looked at you briefly and sighed.  
"You can go now, Miss _. Thank you for your hard work." You bowed slightly at him before heading back to your office. When you opened the door, you saw Grell sitting on your chair whilst both of his legs rested on your table. "What is it this time, Grell? I'm tired. I have no time for your lame pranks. And I would appreciate it if you put your stupid legs away from my table." You said uninterestingly and tiredly. You massaged your temples again as you slouched down on the couch inside your office. You had been working a lot of reports lately because Grell won't help you do the work that _that_ demanding William wanted you to do. You wished he could just die. And sometimes you thought that William T. Spears is a filthy demon who disguised himself as a _shinigami._  
Grell walked towards you and stopped in front of you. You looked up at him and saw him wearing a _very_ serious expression. You're quite surprised because it's been so long since you last saw him like that. "What's the mat—!" He cut you off by suddenly pinning you down on the couch and smashing his lips with yours. You're really shocked that your mind went completely blank whilst your heart beat like crazy. What's more? He looked so hot on top of you with his bangs covering his eyes. Oh _God_, you swore you would melt in his arms in any second by now. He then parted his lips from yours. He looked directly into your lime green eyes with seriousness as he smirked. You could only gape at him in shock. "Did that surprise you, _my _darling~?" He asked you in a surprisingly manly, sexy voice. You gulped and you felt your face burning into ten shades of red.  
"Wh-why did you do that?!" You stuttered. Gosh! That was your _first _kiss!  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you~!" He said, "And it seems that I did not fail this time." He added.  
"Wh-what?!" You asked, still blushing. _That was it? Is he playing with me?! _You thought angrily, but you made no move to shoo him away from you.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, still pinning you down on the couch. Both of your legs were locked between his, as if preventing you from escaping. It's not like you _will do _that! Your faces are _too _close—enough to make you blush yet again. Now that you noticed it, this stupid guy actually looked handsome—his perfect jaw line, his sexy lips, his perfect nose, his alluring eyes, his long eyelashes, his soft red locks. Everything about him is perfect. Oh, how you wished that you could just melt away to prevent from embarrassing yourself anymore. "Hey," His manly voice snapped you out from stupor.  
"T-tell you wh-what?!" You lied, although you knew _exactly _what he is talking about. _Stupid stutters! _You cursed inwardly.  
"That you're in love with me, darling~" He said. He knew you could be a _tsundere _and stubborn so he told you himself. You couldn't escape him!  
"Wh-what?!" You denied as you looked away from him.  
"Oh, darling, I read your diary." He told you and you snapped your neck back to look at him—only to see his stupid smirk on his _stupid _face.  
"Yes, _stupid _Grell Sutcliff, I am in love with you! You're stupid and dense and all you think about is that filthy demon, but I am still in love with you! You happy now? Now please release me. You have no right to toy with my feelings!" You yelled at him angrily as tears began to form at the corners of your eyes. He stared at you in shock whilst you tried your best to suppress your sobs—only to fail. He gave you a gentle smile and nuzzled his face with your neck.  
"Stupid. I'm not toying with your feelings. I could _never _do that. I'm in love with you, _. I'm just afraid that you don't feel the same way that's why I didn't tell you." He said. His breaths were hot on your neck.  
"B-but I f-feel the s-same." You managed to say between your sobs. He loosened his grip on your wrists.  
"I love you, _, _my _darling." He confessed. You dragged your hands to his red tresses. You hugged him closer to you as you caressed his soft red locks.  
"I love you, too, Grell." You said. You couldn't help but be the happiest woman on earth. He lifted his head and this time, he kissed you softly and passionately. You put your arms around his neck as you returned his kiss. He broke the kiss and suddenly returned to his bubbly and feminine personality, "Oh! I remembered something!"  
"What is it?" You asked.  
"What do you mean that it's _creepy_ falling in love with me?!" He pouted.  
"Oh …! That was …." Both of you burst into laughter before you could complete your sentence.

Outside your office, one could find two _shinigami_ peeking in your door. Ronald Knox and William T. Spears watched how everything unfolded before their eyes. Not that William wanted to do it; he would never do such disgraceful act. But this stupid _kouhai _of his wouldn't let go of his arms. Well, to be honest, he's a _little _curious, too; that's why he pretended that Ronald's grip is _too_ strong that he can't free himself. "Don't you think those two should have been together like that a long time ago?" Ronald asked his _senpai._  
_"_I don't care," William started as he adjusted his glasses on his nose bridge, "at least I don't have to worry about that _thing _doing and saying annoying things to me anymore." He said as he walked out.

* * *

The next day ….

"Oh, _Will-kun_~!" Grell Sutcliff tackled William on the floor yet again. But he managed to free himself immediately. _I thought I could be free! _William thought miserably as he saw himself kneeling down in defeat whilst he clutched his hair with both hands. Of course, he only saw that in his _hallucinating_ mind. Don't get the wrong idea; Grell truly loves you more than _anyone_. He just wanted to annoy the hell out of that stiff _shinigami_.

THE END~

* * *

Hello! This is my first time writing a _Kuroshitsuji _fanfic—and a Grell x Reader one at that, too!—so forgive me if I failed! But I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or review; I want to know what you think about this! Teehee!

-Author


End file.
